shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Seichi Uchiha
Seichi Uchiha 'Background' ''Events'' *N/A ''History'' - Siechi was born within the uchiha and raised on one of their clan’s settlements. As his father’s eldest son he was thought to do great things for their clan. Seichi even at a young age quickly acceded in ninjutsu and genjutu. As he progressed he quickly made rose through the ranks as a highly respected uchiha. He lived up to the clans name and expectations. As he progressed he had yet to gain his sharingan gradually at the expected ages. Seichi still young enjoyed the peace and serenity him and his family had at the time to practice the ninja arts without a care in the world only feeling praise and the taste of power. After a short while had passed Seichi had mastered the techniques he had at hand for the moment in the fire style. He was now 13 and he overheard his father talking about the construction of konoha. Later he confronted his father asking him all about it. He membered in history the last merging his clan was oppressed and discriminated if not praised. He felt a little nervous about the whole ordeal having to join up with foreign clans to create a new country. So he decided to walk it off. On his walk of solitude he had encountered an aggressive ninja that would attempt to kill him. Seichi would quickly Defeat the enemy, Despite this the enemy had bad news for him there had been a group of stronger ninja than him heading to destroy the settlement. Quickly fleeing the scene trying to make it back before it was too late. Once there Seichi had seen members of the clan already being murdered as the war between clans had erupted entering the battle with the determination to protect his family he was able to activate his sharingan for the first time despite it being in the early stage he used it to defeat the weaker enemies. Over run by their great numbers seichi ran straight to his home as he got inside and slammed the door shut he ran to the living room. He witnessed something that was life changing for him. His parents laid there dead and brutally mutilated. He fell to his knees in tears as his eyes shifted once more into their final stage usually rare in most clan members. As he stood up he saw in the shadow a blaze that burned the areas outside. The enemies were destroying the small settlement they had. IN turn to this Seichi ran to the basement. In which he claimed the scroll his father prized so much and took the underground passageway that led to mines a few miles off from there settlement. Once there Seichi embarked on his travels as a nomad. Nowhere to go or call his home. He quit the ninja arts for some time only using some of his skills to steal when he was hungry or saw what he liked. Seichi Eventually wandered into the land of rock and came some odd jobs here and there to keep his stomach full. One afternoon Seichi had noticed a man selling ninja scrolls filled with jutsu and Kinjutsu of the country including other rare items. It seemed the ninja era may have come close to an end such prized items shouldn’t be sold like that. After dark he had paid a carriage to wait outside of town for him. In turn he ran to the man’s shop and used his genjutsu to rob him of all his scrolls and riches. HE later ran off with the cash and ninja items. After Fleeing to the country border he took a break and had bout some land He used to build his own home from scratch. He decided to settle there and start practicing in the ninja arts once more instead of nomadic travel. At his new settlement he used the money to invest into a few ramen shops around the country. With his new income he could continue to pay taxes to the daimyo and remain a resident of the country. While residing there he took a look at the fire style scroll he used his sharingan to further break down the details and quickly mastered each technique. He looked at the other scrolls and wondered if he had another element. Hours of testing no luck at least not for any element he was interested in. He looked at the dull Raiton scroll as he sighed this was his least favorite of the 5 chakra affinities. He began practicing in the lightning element grasping the jutsu at a moderate pace. He then realized that anything he wanted at this point he could easily grasp it with enough effort. He later Picked up the hobby of art work around the age of 16. Painting and sculpting abstract and realistic art and selling them threw the market. But as the time progressed Seichi was bored with this rich life of a normal he wanted action he wanted to battle for a cause but at the moment he couldn’t think of anything. So he continued his training opening up another scroll he thought he red wrong. It seemed it was labeled Uchiha Kinjutsu. This was very new to him so he began to read through the whole scroll. He began using it to crate craters and destroy large rocks to open up mining facilities. This power made him feel on top of the world as he had not mastered his jutsu but also something that is rare to only but a few ninja. After learning the Sharingans kinjutsu He eventually became obsessed with these type of techniques trying to figure out ways he could incorporate it without losing his eyesight. He eventually looked through all the other scrolls until he came across the section in were it stated that once you tore the eyes of another uchiha it would make your power eternal. So he began to step away from these techniques holding his precious sight close to him. HE focused more on his own jutsu at the time continuing to practice so when the time comes he would be prepared for anything. After the years went by He had become 18 and was ready to go on to bigger better things. He left The land of earth behind and travelled south. Constantly moving he hadn’t stop until he heard rumors that the bloody mist was being rebuilt by a women name Nichidoku Noriko. He thought it was a great opportunity to test his skills and plead loyalty to this woman. (Please post your character sheet in the Pending Forum of your Village, also make sure to include your SL name in the title of the post) 'Traits' Traits - Trait Name: A-Rank Prerequisites: B-Rank Effect: Gains the S-rank classification, increasing movements and hand seals per movement. TP: 165 -Trait Name: Dormant Sharingan TP: 0 -Trait Name: Dokushinha Sharingan TP: 10 -Trait Name: Ninjuuha Sharingan TP: 20 -Trait Name: Toripuruha Sharingan TP: 40 Trait Name: Mangekyou Sharingan TP: 80